


between rewards, laziness and uneasiness.

by AkitiGoss



Category: DreamWasTaken - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sleeping Together, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), but only Dream tells them, uneasy waking up, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkitiGoss/pseuds/AkitiGoss
Summary: When Dream woke up, the first thing he realized was that he was uneasy.And that his boyfriend suddenly caught his attention with no explanation at all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 325





	between rewards, laziness and uneasiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to practice smut. I like writing about it but at the same time it let me nervous so I usually end up liking and disliking them. With this one, I’m not pleased with the title and with some small things in the text. 
> 
> But, I was willing to have a wholesome sex of those two babies so I couldn’t resist. Also, this is kind of an AU(?) idk, it isn’t the Minecraft world but it isn’t the real life were they are streamers sooo. 
> 
> | English isn’t my native language |
> 
> I hope you enjoy <333

When Dream woke up, the first thing he realized was that he was uneasy. 

There are times, with no explanation at all, that our brain will push a huge amount of excitement on our body. It makes you wake feeling confused, energetic, willing to travel the world if necessary. This is happening to Dream. It’s 7 am, his room totally dark since he doesn't let one piece of window unprotected, and he is willing to just _do_ something to make this energy flow away. 

Dream would go to his computer to accomplish his wish, but his bed and blankets were so comfy that he didn’t want to leave. And it was cold. If he leaves this warm and fluffy shield, he will encounter a cold air which will freeze his body. Also, George is sleeping next to him. On his back to his boyfriend, but at least he is holding Dream’s hand that is resting on his belly. As a result, he actually doesn’t want to leave this comfortable place, but he also wants to release this uneasiness.

But the worst is, he noticed after a few minutes after waking, is that he has a boner. He puffed, frustrated with all this. He probably had some wet dream and that’s why he woke up like that. Or maybe not. He didn’t know it because he couldn’t remember anything from the last night, so he wasn’t really sure. 

The only thing Dream is sure of, is that his boyfriend suddenly caught his attention with no explanation at all, exactly like his strange brain that threw a bucket of excitement on him for no particular reason. 

An idea germinated in his mind while he was gently stroking George’s belly. 

Dream could ask for George’s help. He could ask if he would agree to help him with releasing energy and lust. Then, he would kill two rabbits with one hit. But, the result was uncertain. His boyfriend hates being awakened by anything. There’s a huge chance that he would tell Dream, in a cute-angry-sleepy voice, to fuck himself in the bathroom and let him alone. He can be very salty if disturbed during sleep time and, as much as Dream loves it, this time he didn’t want to receive a negative answer. 

He _must_ be careful to convince the tiger. 

But, if he doesn’t want to, then Dream will let him in peace and will jerk off in the bathroom. 

“Dear…” he whispered, giving pecks on George’s cervical. He let out an annoyed sound, but was still sleeping. Dream smiled and then proceeded to slide his hand around his back. Slow, tender and patient. He loves the sound of the attrit between their skins. “Georgie, could you please wake up for me? I want to ask you something.” 

His body struggled more and a sigh was heard. George woke up, finally. “Clay, it’s early. What do you want? If it’s not important, I swear that I will––”

Dream didn’t let George finish the sentence. Calmly, he grabbed his hip and fitted his hard cock on the middle of his butt. George jumped, but didn’t move away. This could be a positive reaction, Dream celebrated internally. 

“I’m having a problem that only you can solve.” Dream admitted, in a cheerful tone but shy at the same time. It feels so good to have his ass touching him. A simple pleasure that feeds the eager for more. “I need to _feel_ you, George. Willl you allow me to have you?”

_Please say yes._

_Please say yes._

_Please say yes._

George didn’t turn around to see Dream. He held his breath, afraid that he had done something really bad. Thankfully, seconds later, Dream heard a small chuckled, meaning that his beloved wasn’t mad at him. “Dream, I’m too tired, but you got me interested. Yet, I’m wondering: are you capable of doing everything all alone?” 

Dream fueled with happiness. Listen to this perfect hoarse and sleepy voice giving him consent and also challenging him made him explode in euphoria. George knows how to tease him, how to arouse him, how to anger him. He knows pretty well how to make him go crazy. 

“ _Oh, George.”_ he called him, deep and perverse. Dream squished his butt and smirk when George tried to retract. “I’m going to fuck you _slow_ and _hard.”_

They both shivered.

  
  


~❀~

  
  
Dream can listen to his heart beating madly in his chest. His body, even though they follow a healthy sex schedule, is reacting in a not-expected manner for someone who frequently have sexual encounters with their partner. His body is cold regardless of him being hot. Dream’s hands are shaking over George’s sleeping sweatpants. He just needs to put it down. Just that. Just expose his juicy ass and then full his hole with lube. Simple, but why was he hesitating? 

George won’t do anything, he will stay still while Dream uses his body. If it wasn’t because they talked seconds before, Dream would think that his boyfriend was still sleeping. How could he be so good at being quiet? And most importantly, why it aroused him in an unexpected intensity? He loves when he hears George too, of course he loves it. Yet, here he is, finding hot the thought of having sex with his love in a peaceful state. 

Dream close his eyes for a second to focus. He is reacting like that because it’s the first time this is happening. It’s natural, yet annoying. George’s words are reverberating in his head, teasing him and defying his capacities. If he doesn't act, he’ll be a spoiled pussy who couldn't handle an involuntary erection and made a show over it. 

George yawn and a turbulent, but tender, feeling grows in his heart. Dream can’t explain how this gesture made the adrenaline flow towards his body, giving him the courage and the confidence to get out of his reluctant state. 

He opens his eyes, a little bit more focused.

Dream wanted to see how long George could maintain his quietness while he was fucking him. 

He turned to their bedside table, opening the second drawer to take the lube pot from the mess of older papers and medical exams. He should clean it one day, but now it wasn’t the time to give attention to this small detail. George, on the other hand, put his legs together and lifted them a little, making his knee stay almost at the same height as his stomach. He was teasing his boyfriend, letting his hip and ass unprotected like that. Dream smirk, because _oh god_ he loves how teasing he can be sometimes. 

Dream sighed when he pulled down his sweatpants, delighted that George didn't sleep in his underwear that night. “You are making it easier, love. Did you already predict this? Did you already know that we would do this, George?” 

But George remained quiet and didn't even chuckle. Dream’s breath become harsh. He can feel his chest heat up and his hands start to sweat. It’s amazing how his boyfriend can turn him on with so little. A lord of lust, perhaps. 

Dream felt a chill at the base of the back of his neck when the oily texture met his fingers. Anticipation was making him think about finger-fucking George with his sticky digits. Anxious, he grabbed George’s left gluteus and opened his ass, exposing his pinky hole to the cold air. George shivered thanks to it. "My kitten bristled, how cute" Dream thought while inserting his fingers inside him. The contrast of the cold lube with George's hot anal wall made his member throb. He wishes that his cock was there instead, but he needed to stay calm. It will happen, eventually, there was no need to rush it.

Dream started scissoring him slowly, to spread his ass with a lazy intensity. _Open, close, open, close,_ a sequence of repetitive movements that made him feel _everything._ George was starting to be restless, too. He started rubbing his thighs and tilting his hips up, hoping to get Dream's fingers deeper. 

“I know you want more.” Dream whispered, coming close to his boyfriend’s back to rub his nose on it. “But as I said before: I’ll go slow.”

He hoped that George would make a reaction, that he would complain or beg for more. However, he only stopped moving as if this action would punish Dream. George was completely still, except for the spasms his body was having thanks to the fingering. It worked, though, because the younger felt anger, but, at the same time, it aroused him more. His stubbornness is hot as hell, _shit._

Unable to control himself more, Dream took his digits off and changed his attention to his white box underpants. He pressed his lips when he released his sore and hot cock. _Oh god,_ he was so eager. His body no longer cared about the frosty room, he was burning so much to the point that it didn’t affect him anymore. Nevertheless, before he could go on and fuck this plump and cute butt, Dream kissed George’s neck, silently asking for a permission. 

“Go on.” George gasped, as eager as his boyfriend. “Do it. _Do it,_ Dream!”

He didn't need to be told twice. 

Dream’s body exploded when he slowly stuck his glans inside George’s slimy hole. For now, just the tip, _not too fast, not too fast._ He has to control his wills, he has to be calm if he wants to prove to his boyfriend his assumptions were wrong. Dream can do it, _yes_ , he can handle the cravings even if it means torturing them both. Nonetheless, the second time George yawned triggered him. Despite his efforts to be calm and gentle, he dared to provoke him once more. Dream took a deep breath, grabbed George's hips with both hands and thrusted him in one go. 

“ _Dream!_ ” finally, he had a reaction. George moaned, pleased by the roughness. The younger laughed. Now that Dream had what he wanted, he went back to his previous rate, starting to fuck him slowly and smoothly. “Dream, _fuck_ , it feels so good!” he continued, in a low and slothful way. 

“Glad to hear it, love.” he spoke softly and close to George’s ear. To incite him more, he ended his sentence by biting the tip of it. Instantly, as soon as he did, George reached for his hand and squeezed it over his ass. “So sensible, so gorgeous. You are so good to me, George. Do you know that? You were sleeping peacefuly and an ungrateful like me woke you up just to fuck. You are a good boy, George.” 

With each word, a very deep and lingering pressing. Being in this space between pleasure and displeasure is driving him crazy. Dream feels his cock going really _deep._ He can feel his boyfriend hugging and squeezing him. The moans that George is letting out is bringing him a pleasant pain, he wants to do what he begs for, he wants to go fast and rough, but he is _fucking enjoying to go slow and calm._ It’s a whole new experience that Dream wants to relish until the last bite. He wants to torture himself until his arousiness blow his mind and free his crave for roughness. 

That’s why, without warning George, he stopped and put it out. 

“W-Wha––!” George exclaimed, confused and trying to turn to face his boyfriend. But, Dream did not allow it. The sudden break left an agonizing void in their hearts and bodies. “Why did you stop?! Just why––!” 

Dream shut him up by grabbing his cock and caressing it’s tip with his still dirty fingers. 

George moaned loud.

“I thought that I was the one who would do everything?” he remembered, starting to jerk him off and to give pecks on his back again. George shameless curved his back, fitting perfectly into Dream’s body. Having his butt against him again was a nightmare. An arousing, tempting nightmare. “I‘ll spoil you, baby. It’s your reward for being so good to me.” 

George cried, feeling numbness manifesting because of the gentle rubbing. “S-Say it again, Clay.” 

“ _It’s your reward for being so good to me_.” he repeated, in an imposing but sweet tone. George moaned his name, called for him as if he was the savior that would prevent his death. It’s incredible. It’s incredible to be put in this boasted position. Only shows how much his boyfriend loves him and trusts him. Dream admits it let him a little bit shy. 

When George started to search for air through his mouth, moaning brokenly and trying to unconscious fuck Dream’s hand, he knew he had to stop before making him come. And so, he did it. Once again, without telling him, he stopped touching George. But this time, he managed to turn to look at Dream in the eyes. His heart skipped a beat with the beautiful image in front of him: George’s bicolor orbs full of tears, lips twisted, tired eyes and an adorable little frown. Time stopped for Dream. He trembled. 

“Why are you being mean to me if you promised to spoil me?” he whined painfully and Dream felt he had committed a crime. “I was a good boy. _Your_ good boy. So why are you being mean to me?”

“No, baby, it’s not like that.” Dream stated, running his hand over George's sweaty forehead to lift his hair, comforting him verbally and physically. Damn it, he wanted to fuck that face. He couldn’t, but he wanted to. “I’m sorry, I think I went too far––”

“You didn’t.” he interrupted, changing totally his countenance to one confident and serious. Alright, he wanted to fuck this face too, but he couldn’t, so he kissed him greedily, sucking his lips and claiming George’s mouth as his with his tounge. “I think we had enough coiling. _Just fuck me,_ I can’t take this anymore!” 

Dream smiles, full of fondness and pride. It seems he did it, he destroyed George’s quiet facade. A success, like always. 

It’s time for him to take his reward. 

He gently turned George's body on his side, uttering bland affirmations to relax him while totally freeing him from his sweatpants. Thereafter, Dream raised his right leg and left the left one straight on the bed, putting himself in the middle and leaning on his knees. Dream saw, amazed, the change on George’s face when he noticed the meaning behind it. He bit his inferior lip and started to shake his head up and down, begging him and signaling to him that he was ready to have him. All Dream did, before starting it, was to smile sincerely, happy that his boyfriend allowed him to be the one dominating the position. 

Dream opened his mouth wide and had a spasm when his overstimulated cock entered George again. Immediately, he hugged his raised leg and started a sequence of roughly, fast and eager thrusts. As a result of his strong grip, George’s body squirmed, went up and down, trying to withstand the rough impact of their flesh. They no longer had the capacity of formulating comprehensible sentences, only moaning louder and louder and calling each other names trying to hold on the little bit of lucidity they had. 

“ _Harder!_ ” George cried, grabbing his pillow to strongly bite it. “It’s t-too much, _too much,_ harder, please! _Please!_ ” 

“ _Fuck,_ George, you’re so hot.” Dream stated, feeling the heat spread through his body, causing him to dig his nails into George's thigh. But, when the heat started to concentrate in his groin, he realized he wouldn’t last long. “Dear, I am––”

“AH! _Clay!_ There! Right there!” suddenly, he got interrupted by George’s screams. He hit his prostate, he found his sweet spot. Dream’s lungs burned when he saw tears rolling from his boyfriend's eyes.“That feels so good!”

While focusing in fucking this specific spot over and over, Dream started to provide attention to George’s cock too. They’ll come together, _they’ll, they’ll,_ he’ll make it happen––

“Clay! I’m gonna–– _I’m gonna come!_ ” he told him, but Dream already knew. The pre-cum dripping and dirtying his hand was already speaking for him. 

Dream closed his eyes, focusing only on the intense pleasure he was feeling and was making his love feel. “Me too, George, I— I’m gonna come, too.”

Seconds after the statement, they orgasmed almost at the same time. His bodies spasming, sweating, while their mind was blank but vivid. It hit them hard, making their muscles release all the tension and therefore turning the position uncomfortable and a little bit painful. Instantly, Clay got out of George’s hole full of lube and cum. It won’t be so easy to clean it, but Dream will happily help him with it. Not now, of course, they needed to rest after this pleasant fuck. 

Clay is happy. This strange uneasiness and agitation finally disappeared.

“My body will be sore as hell.” George complained when Dream layed down again, accepting the affectionate embrace his boyfriend was offering. “But I loved every second of it.” Dream let out a shy giggle and the older one snorted. “Really? After all you did? You’re a lost case, Dream.” 

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear it coming from you. After all, you failed to keep this play of yours, no?” he remembered, making him blush. 

“I just need practice, that’s all.”

“ _Right.”_

“Dream, one day I’ll be so quiet to the point that you’ll need to check my pulse.” 

“Uh, what the fuck? No. I don’t want to have sex with a corpse, _thank you._ ” 

They laughed a little, even though they wanted to do it louder. Fatigue was preventing them from doing anything. All their bodies asked for was to rest, so everything else felt like an useless waste of energy. 

“But Clay.” he called him, almost closing his eyes. Dream wasn’t in a different situation, but he was trying hard to stay awake just to listen to his boyfriend. “If something is bothering you, making you uneasy or fussy, know that I’m here for you.” 

“Hm, thanks baby. I appreciate it.” Dream murmured, ready to fall asleep, but feeling good to know that his beloved read his feelings and that George was willing to help him whenever he needed to.

“Love you.”

But the answer never came. But it’s ok, George already knew how much Clay loved him. 

  
_Let’s do it again sometime._


End file.
